


Perdre toute moralité.

by AngelicaR2



Series: UA 6x21/6x22 Black Fairy's Curse [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - In Storybrooke | Cursed, Bad Ending, Black Fairy's Curse AU Verse, Black Fairy's Dark Curse, Cursed Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Cynicism, Darkness, Depression, Extremely Dubious Consent, Incest, Lime, M/M, Madness, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Sequel, Temporary Character Death, curse, villains win
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [UA Briser le cercle vicieux] : Version plus sombre de BLCV. ''Ils ont perdu, de façon ferme et définitive, et Henry regarde presque malgré lui cela de loin, un sourire amusé sur le visage. C'était à prévoir, non ?'' Résumé à l'intérieur de l'histoire. Warning : histoire glauque et finit mal. Torture, inceste (Neal/Henry), folie, perte de mémoire, violence et d'autres choses.





	Perdre toute moralité.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Loose all morality.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684897) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)



> Résumé : Après cinq ans à l'hôpital psychiatrique, drogué et torturé, Henry peut sortir. Perdant de plus en plus ses repères, il rencontre Neal. Ce dernier se montre étrangement intéressé par lui, et pas de la bonne façon. Même s'il n'est techniquement plus son père suite aux changements faits par Fiona, Henry n'accepte pas vraiment cela. Ce qu'il ignore, c'est que la Black Fairy fera tout pour le faire sombrer. Neal/Henry.
> 
> Pairing : Neal/Henry donc inceste présent. La magie de la Black Fairy fait qu'ils ne sont plus liés par le sang, mais du point de vue de Henry, c'est bien de l'inceste. Oh, et aussi évocation d'un Henry/Fiona vers la fin, qui n'est pas non plus de l'inceste (parce que magie, tout ça tout ça.) Lime, mais rien de très graphique.
> 
> ND'A : Suit directement Ce que nous ne voulions pas voir, mais les morts ne sont pas devenus des fantômes. Henry a vingt-cinq ans pendant l'histoire, rien de ce qu'il s'est passé dans BLCV n'est arrivé. En clair, cette histoire c'est Notre Défaite en plus triste, plus cynique, et plus glauque.  
> ATTENTION, cette histoire n'est pas joyeuse. Vraiment pas. C'est sûrement le truc le plus glauque et surtout le plus désespéré que j'ai pu écrire.  
> (Si vous êtes toujours là, hé bien… bonne lecture.)

Quand Henry eut vingt ans, Fiona décida qu'il était temps d'en finir avec ces histoires. Cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps que l'adolescent s'obstinait, et elle n'en pouvait sincèrement plus. Durant les six années qui avaient suivi la mort de la Sauveuse, la fée avait fait en sorte d'asseoir son emprise sur la ville.

 

Elle avait commencé par le plus difficile, le Ténébreux. Ce dernier semblait éprouver une forme de regret après ce qu'il s'était passé, malgré la présence de sa femme et de son fils. Il n'était pas content de cette histoire, c'était une évidence. Fiona avait conscience qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à le faire venir de son côté de façon complète.

 

(C'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.)

 

Mais elle avait un avantage qu'il n'avait pas.

 

La magie.

 

Non seulement elle était plus puissante que lui, mais en plus, elle avait bloqué l'accès à ses pouvoirs, ce qui faisait d'elle la personne la plus pourvue en magie de Storybrooke (et sans doute la seule).

 

Réussir à apprendre à contrôler ses nouveaux pouvoirs ne fut pas aisé et, une fois qu'elle eut ramené Neal à la vie et en quelque sorte réécrit l'histoire une premières fois, elle fut en quelque sorte incapable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

 

La règle universelle, il y a toujours un prix à payer avec la magie, s'appliquait encore apparemment. Et cela l'agaçait beaucoup ; elle pouvait encore utiliser la magie, mais pas pour faire certaines choses. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne put pas se débarrasser de son fils avant six ans.

 

Ce ne fut au final pas si dur que cela, la seule raison pour laquelle son fils se souvenait était parce qu'il était le Ténébreux, et donc parce qu'il avait de la magie. Il suffisait de réécrire une histoire (elle adorait faire cela, remettre tout à zéro, recommencer encore et encore) où il n'avait aucun pouvoir.

 

Une fois que cela fut fait, Gold ne se souvenait plus de rien, et Henry se retrouva définitivement seul. Et il le savait, puisque Fiona le lui avait fait voir, bien évidemment, elle ne s'en était pas privé. Il avait vu Gold, de loin, et son visage était beaucoup trop ravi pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Surtout que Henry parvenait à ressentir les choses, quand l'histoire de la malédiction changeait.

 

Il n'avait pas encore chuté, pas encore, mais il ne se battait plus, cela n'avait aucune importance. Une certaine désillusion l'avait saisi depuis qu'il avait compris que Gold n'était plus de son côté, il dessinait de moins en moins.

 

Elle était loin la période où il dessinait avec ardeur les habitants de Storybrooke et les gens de sa famille, il avait fini par dépasser cela. Il se complaisait presque dans cette situation, son espoir et sa croyance étaient morts, ne restaient plus que la douleur et le désespoir.

 

Cela faisait six ans qu'il était enfermé, six ans qu'on tentait de le convaincre de la non-existence de la magie. Il aurait préféré y croire, cela aurait facile, tellement plus facile.

 

Mais Henry Mills n'avait jamais aimé la facilité.

 

C'était peut-être aussi pour cela que la Black Fairy mit autant de temps à le vaincre.

 

Car oui, bien sûr, elle finit par le battre et le faire abandonner.

 

Voici comment les choses se passèrent.

 

_§§§§_

 

Une fois, une seule fois, Henry tenta de croire que tout n'était pas perdu, que Gold jouait un jeu. Qu'il faisait semblant. Ce dernier espoir était celui qui lui permettait de tenir à flot, encore un peu. Mais si peu, tellement peu, que le fait est que quand ce dernier s'éteindrait, tout s'écroulerait, et Henry s'effondrerait.

 

Peut-être même l'avait-il déjà fait, peut-être était-ce sa dernière chance.

 

Après cela, il saurait.

 

Il saurait qu'il avait perdu.

 

Ce qui était déjà le cas.

 

Il avait depuis peu le droit de sortir, droit accordé par Fiona, qui pouvait le contrôler par la magie de toute façon, elle n'avait donc pas peur. Et elle voulait cela, qu'il aille voire Gold, qu'il perde espoir et foi.

 

Alors il se rendit à la boutique de Gold, tentant de faire ressurgir le Ténébreux à la surface. Le faire se rappeler, admettre la vérité. Cela ne marcha pas, pas du tout. Henry se sentait atrocement mal, mais ce qui suivit le fit se sentir encore pire que cela.

 

Il aperçut Neal, non pas Neal Nolan, mais Neal _Cassidy_ , son père, qui était mort. Il resta figé alors, puis fronça les sourcils. C'était lui, sans l'être, son père semblait beaucoup plus jeune que dans ses souvenirs, et ne paraissait que sept ou huit ans âgé de plus que lui.

 

Sans doute un coup de la Black Fairy, il n'en doutait pas.

 

Cela le plongea encore plus dans le désespoir, parce que si son grand-père, l'un des sorciers les plus puissants du monde, avait oublié, comment son père pourrait-il se souvenir ? Il voulut hurler, crier, faire quelque chose, attirer l'attention de son père qui ne le voyait pas, l'implorer de le sauver comme il l'avait fait à Neverland.

 

Il se tut, garda son cri enfoncé dans sa gorge, mais serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, le regard vide et aussi rempli d'horreur. Il restait là, fasciné, sans pouvoir bouger, et l'espace d'une seconde, _d'une seconde_ , il oublia pourquoi il avait tellement mal.

 

Pendant un instant, il oublia que l'homme face à lui était son père, c'est vrai quoi, cela n'avait pas de sens, cette homme n'avait que sept ans de plus que lui, comment… Non, non, non. C'était vrai, Neal Cassidy _était_ son père, la magie était réelle, et la Black Fairy avait jeté une malédiction.

 

Mais le fait est qu'un instant, il avait été tenté d'abandonner tout cela, de cesser de croire, et de seulement se jeter dans les bras de son père. Juste cela, ne plus être seul et désespéré, et peut-être, _peut_ - _être_ que Neal lui permettrait cela, de ne plus se sentir aussi mal.

 

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il continuerait à croire, parce que c'était ce qu'il était, le plus pur des croyants, et même s'ils ne gagneraient pas, peu importe.

 

Tant qu'il croyait et n'abandonnait pas, Fiona n'aurait pas gagné.

 

Quelque chose se détraqua dans son esprit, quand il rentra à l'asile, une chose se brisa définitivement. Il souffrait d'être aussi près de son père et ne pas pouvoir le voir, de ne pas lui parler, ni avoir de vrai relation avec lui, puisqu'il ne se souvenait pas.

 

Il lui manquait, tellement, tellement, un peu comme le reste de sa famille, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa grand-mère l'avait fait revenir uniquement pour le faire souffrir.

 

Et ça fonctionnait.

 

Par ailleurs, il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de mourir qu'à cet instant.

 

_§§§§_

 

Fiona était plutôt satisfaite, elle avait réussi une chose sur laquelle elle travaillait depuis longtemps. Séparer génétiquement Neal et Gold de Henry. Ainsi qu'elle-même, bien sûr. Elle se doutait que Henry pourrait un jour tenter de prouver certaines de ses affirmations par le biais d'un test ADN, pour montrer tout au moins qui était sa famille.

 

Surtout maintenant qu'il savait que son père était vivant. Elle avait attendu qu'il le découvre pour ensuite commencer ce travail, qui n'avait en fin de compte pas été si long que cela. Moins que de faire oublier Gold. Il avait fallu attendre pour cela, et ça avait marché.

 

Fiona avait regardé la situation à travers un miroir et, quand Henry avait vu un doute l'envahir en voyant son père, elle en avait profité.

 

Son principal problème avec Henry n'était pas sa croyance elle-même, celle-là, elle aurait pu facilement la briser. Son statut, en revanche… Il était le plus pure des croyants, et n'appartenait pas au monde des contes, et il était l'Auteur.

 

Le seul qui aurait pu briser cette malédiction, si il avait trouvé un moyen. Elle ne pouvait pas le tuer, ou bien la malédiction cesserait, et elle perdrait ses pouvoirs. Bien évidemment qu'il fallait que son plan ait une faille, elle le savait. Henry l'ignorait, par chance, tout comme Gold, mais elle le savait depuis le débout, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne l'avait pas tué.

 

Il fallait le faire abandonner, le convaincre et, le regardant en train de regarder Neal, elle eut une idée. Une idée atroce, ignoble, et incroyablement perverse.

 

Utiliser Neal pour faire sombrer Henry. Ce dernier était tellement prêt à obtenir l'amour de son père (même s'il ne l'était plus physiologiquement parlant), désespéré de ne plus avoir de famille, qu'il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Même le pire.

 

Surtout le pire.

 

Un sourire ravi vint sur les lèvres de la fée en pensant à tout ce qu'elle pourrait leur faire faire ensemble ; ce serait horrible et immonde.

 

Et elle adorait cela.

 

Elle préféra mettre cela dans un coin de sa tête, pour plus tard.

 

Après.

 

Quand Henry serait brisé en mille morceaux, désespéré et prêt à tout.

 

Là, seulement là, Neal serait là pour lui, pour ramasser et recoller les morceaux, et les réarranger de manière totalement différente de ce qu'ils étaient à l'origine.

 

Et quand il aurait perdu tout espoir, elle serait là, pour lui proposer un marché.

 

Et là alors, elle vaincrait.

 

_§§§§_

 

Tout tournait dans la tête de Henry. Il se perdait à cet instant précis, entre souvenirs et rêve, réalité et illusion, vérité et mensonge. Son retour était passé inaperçu, en fait lui-même paraissait invisible. Regardant autour de lui, il comprit à quel point il était seul, abandonné, et malheureux.

 

Abandonner, s'abandonner, se laisser aller. C'était ce qu'elle voulait, elle, la Black Fairy, ce démon qui avait détruit leur vie à tous. Ce n'est que là qu'il commença à sombrer, après avoir résisté six ans, être resté sain d'esprit aussi longtemps.

 

Oh, accepter cela, oublier, tout oublier, ne plus croire en la magie ! Oublier sa famille morte, sa mère allongée sur le sol, ses grand-parents et sa mère adoptive, sa _vraie_ mère, mais aussi Zelena, Killian, et tout les autres. Oh, oublier tout ces mondes détruits en mille morceaux parce qu'il n'avait pas su faire croire Emma, oublier sa culpabilité !

 

Ne plus croire, et se réfugier dans la seule famille qui lui restait, être heureux enfin !

 

Être lâche, se complaire dans tout cela, accepter d'abandonner, vivre heureux malgré la malédiction !

 

Pourquoi pas ?

 

Il refusait toujours cela, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il sombrait. Ce fut pire quand il vit Archie, qui était là pour leur séance. Henry tremblait, et il craqua. À cet instant précis, tout s'écroula en lui et, avant que son esprit ne se perde, il ne put s'empêcher de penser, ironique, qu'au final, ils avaient réussi.

 

Ils l'avaient rendu fou.

 

Il avait tenu, plus longtemps que sa mère, mais il faut bien s'écrouler un jour, non ?

 

Lentement, l'Auteur regarde tout ce gâchis, et il sourit. Ce n'est qu'une blague. Ce n'est plus qu'une vaste blague, et il décide que puisqu'ils ne veulent pas qu'il soit heureux, alors soit.

 

Il ne le sera pas.

 

Mais il détruira tout.

 

Il se battra contre ce monde qui refuse de l'écouter, et il le mettra en pièces, en morceaux.

 

Et s'il doit mourir, soit.

 

Il n'attend que cela.

 

Ironique et cynique, il l'était depuis longtemps, depuis presque le début, en fait. Quand Gold était venu le voir, une fois, avant d'oublier, ce dernier avait été frappé par la manière dont Henry avait l'air de tout ironiser.

 

Et cela lui avait fait peur. S'il s'était rappelé, et avait vu son ancien petit-fils, peut-être aurait-il compris que le jeune homme n'avait plus aucun n'espoir. Tout cela l'aurait terrifié.

 

Un sourire ironique se figea sur le visage de Henry, il se demandait si Archie avait conscience que ses séances ne servaient à rien. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire, encore et encore. Il n'avait plus envie de secouer Archie, de lui hurler qu'il avait tord, non.

 

Il avait envie de le frapper. Comme jamais auparavant, mais le fait est que toute cette journée avait contribué à écraser l'esprit déjà fragilisé de Henry. Alors, pour une fois, la première depuis six ans, il céda.

 

Il frappa.

 

Encore et encore, il était plus fort qu'Archie, et il le blessa, le blessa encore et encore. Sans s'arrêter, il sortit une dague de sa poche, volée à la boutique de Gold, et qui avait appartenu à David. Ce dernier n'aurait sans doute pas approuvé cela, mais _il était mort_ , alors il s'en fichait de son avis.

 

Archie hurlait, bien sûr, face à la sauvagerie de son patient, et la douleur, et l'incompréhension, aussi. En croisant le regard du jeune homme, il comprit que celui-ci était fou. Définitivement.

 

La dague se planta aussitôt dans son cœur, et Henry ne ressentit rien. Pas de dégoût, pas de joie, juste un grand vide. Il voulait leur montrer, leur montrer que tout ça c'était faux, que rien ne se passerait, que…

 

Il ne savait déjà plus ce qu'il disait, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le regard vide et mort d'Archie. Et le sang, tellement, tellement de sang, sur ses mains, sur son visage.

 

Partout.

 

On finit par l'emporter bien sûr, et, en voyant Fiona, qui se trouvait là, il lui sourit. Un sourire auquel elle répondit.

 

Malgré l'horreur de ce qu'il venait de faire, Henry se sentait satisfait.

 

Il avait changé quelque chose.

 

_§§§§_

 

Cela ne dura pas.

 

Dès le lendemain, Archie était là, vivant, à nouveau et Henry ne sut pas s'il en était heureux ou dépité. Mais cela ne se termina pas comme cela pour le jeune homme.

 

« Bonjour Fiona. »

 

Fiona était là, alors que lui se trouvait dans la même chambre que la veille. Henry souriait encore plus, presque prêt à rire. Son esprit se détraquait de plus en plus, ce que Fiona voyait très bien. Elle avait presque de la pitié pour lui.

 

Henry avait senti les choses changer, elle avait encore remis toute l'histoire à zéro. Il faillit lui demander de le faire pour lui, mais il n'était pas encore assez désespéré.

 

« Bonjour Henry. »

 

Elle le regardait attentivement, souriant elle aussi. Il avait vraiment changé en six ans, physiquement et psychologiquement ; c'était un adulte désormais, un beau jeune homme qui ressemblait un peu à son père (qui n'était plus le sien, enfin bref…)

 

Fiona sentait qu'il allait bientôt craquer, pas encore, certes, mais elle était proche. Dans moins de dix ans il aurait cédé, elle le savait.

 

Cela pouvait sembler long, mais n'oubliez pas qu'elle a attendu environ 300 ans avant de mettre en place sa malédiction. Dix ans n'étaient rien pour elle.

 

La résistance du jeune homme était exemplaire, et elle ne pouvait qu'être admirative face à cela.

 

Le briser ne serait que plus jouissif encore.

 

« Que veux-tu ?

 

\- Ne puis-je pas aller parler à mon fils ?

 

\- Tu n'es pas ma mère ! »

 

Fiona sourit. C'était encore une chose qu'il n'acceptait pas. Dommage…

 

« Ce serait plus simple Henry… accepter que tu as tord.

 

\- Je sais… ça ne change rien au fait que ce serait un mensonge.

 

\- Cela te rendrait plus heureux.

 

Le sourire fou d'Henry se tordit en une grimace.

 

\- Je ne serais jamais heureux… Ma famille est morte, et je suis en train de devenir fou. Et je n'abandonnerais pas.

 

\- Nous verrons.

 

\- Mon père est vivant, je ferais en sorte qu'il apprenne qui je suis, et…

 

Alors Fiona éclata de rire.

 

\- Cela n'arrivera pas, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'est _pas_ ton père !

 

\- C'est faux !

 

\- Bien sûr que si ! Ou tout du moins, il ne l'est plus !

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

 

\- Rien. J'ai seulement changé l'histoire.

 

Henry tourna la tête en signe de dénégation.

 

\- Ça ne change rien. On a peut-être plus aucun lien du sang, mais _ça ne change rien._ C'est mon père, ce sera toujours mon père.

 

\- Nous verrons bien cela… Je pense que tu finiras par changer d'avis, avec le temps.

 

\- J'en doute. »

 

Le regard de Fiona se fit brillant.

 

« Je tiens le pari, susurra-t-elle.

 

\- Et maintenant ? Que va-t-il m'arriver ? Les choses vont-elles changer ?

 

Une fausse surprise se fit sur le visage de Fiona.

 

\- Pourquoi changeraient-elles ?

 

\- J'ai tué Archie, affirma Henry, même s'il savait que ce n'était plus vrai.

 

Fiona lui lança un regard faussement empli de compassion.

 

\- Mon pauvre Henry, murmura la fée, tu deviens réellement fou. Je pense que nous devrions t'enfermer.

 

Cette fois, ce fut à Henry de rire.

 

\- N'est-ce pas déjà le cas ?

 

\- Ailleurs. Avec d'autres méthodes. Ne t'en fait pas, cela t'aidera à guérir.

 

La dernière lueur saine qu'Henry avait encore en lui lui fit ouvrir ses yeux d'horreur.

 

Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de son arrière-grand-mère qui ne lui plaisait pas.

 

_§§§§_

 

Il avait eu raison. Les cinq années qui suivirent furent un réel enfer. S'il avait cru souffrir pendant toutes les six dernières années, il avait eu tord. On le transféra dans une autre aile de l'hôpital psychiatrique, plus dure et plus violente que celle où il était.

 

Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il devenait réellement fou. Il ne parvenait plus à savoir ce qui était réel ou non, son esprit qui s'écroulait lui envoyait des visions dont il savait qu'elles étaient fausses. Il délirait de plus en plus souvent, sans doute à cause des médicaments.

 

On le droguait cette fois-ci, ce qui n'aidait pas du tout à la guérison, ce qui le poussait encore plus à plonger dans la folie. Il voyait des choses, sa famille, principalement.

 

Les docteurs étaient de vrais tortionnaires, payés pour cela par Fiona, qui contrôlait définitivement tout le monde en ville, sauf Henry. Il était le seul à toujours résister, même et surtout dans sa folie.

 

C'était ce qui lui permettait de se battre, il préférait cela plutôt que le mensonge. Il souffrait, à cause des médicaments, et de la douleur de la torture.

 

On le torturait, bien sûr, puisque la Black Fairy avait envie qu'il soit réduit en morceaux, qu'il s'écrase au sol pour ne plus se relever ensuite. La magie de la fée le soignait ensuite, mais il n'oubliait pas la douleur, le sang, et le sadisme.

 

Il hurlait pendant des heures, sans qu'on l'aide, appelant au secours, en vain. Il n'appelait pas sa famille à l'aide, pas ceux qui étaient morts. Pas Gold, Gideon ou Belle, mais son père, qui n'était plus son père, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à y croire, alors qu'insensiblement, sa croyance s'affaiblissait et que la magie de la fée agissait sur lui.

 

Ses rêves étaient des cauchemars, sauf quand son père était présent, qui le sauvait des dangers, ce n'était que là qu'il souffrait moins. Se raccrocher au fait que son père était vivant et qu'il le sauverait de l'horreur lui permettait de tenir.

 

C'est long cinq ans, et il devint de plus en plus détaché, ironique, et cynique. Souffrant en permanence, son esprit se brisait peu à peu sans qu'il puisse rien faire.

 

Il se noyait.

 

Et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était une main à laquelle se raccrocher, pour ne pas sombrer.

 

Quelqu'un, n'importe qui.

 

C'est dans cet état d'horreur, de folie et de colère ironique qu'il fut finalement libéré de l'asile.

 

_§§§§_

 

« C'est hors de question !

 

\- Neal, c'est le _maire_ qui le demande !

 

\- Je m'en fous ! Qu'elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre ! Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec son fils à moitié fou !

 

\- Il paraît qu'il ne l'est pas qu'à moitié, glissa Belle.

 

Neal leva les yeux aux ciel.

 

\- A moitié ou pas, peu importe. Je ne lui parlerais pas.

 

\- Le maire m'a dit qu'il allait être délivré bientôt. Elle voudrait que tu l'aides à se réintégrer, à être accepté par les autres.

 

\- Pourquoi moi ? »

 

Le Neal version malédiction n'avait rien à voir avec l'homme que Henry avait connu. C'était un gamin de vingt-sept ans qui n'avait pas vieilli depuis six ans, beaucoup moins adulte que le père de Henry ne l'était. En le ramenant, Fiona l'avait fait plus jeune, et lui avait fait oublier également sa vie dans l'Enchanted Forest, et la magie.

 

Henry ne l'aurait pas reconnu en le voyant, du moins par rapport à son comportement.

 

« Parce qu'elle l'a demandé ! Et puis Henry est plus ou moins de ton âge, vous pourriez devenir amis.

 

\- J'ai du mal à y croire… marmonna le jeune homme.

 

\- Fait un effort, s'il te plaît.

 

Neal haussa les épaules.

 

\- Très bien, lâcha-t-il, j'essayerais. »

 

_Cela ne marchera pas…_

 

Oh, comme il se trompait !

 

(Tout en ayant raison.)

 

Henry tremblait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'avait laissé sortir, ses idées se mélangeaient, et il élaborait des hypothèses toutes absurdes. Que voulait Fiona ? Pourquoi le laisser dehors ?

 

La réponse était simple.

 

Il n'était pas un danger pour elle.

 

Se trouvant au Granny's, ayant loué une chambre, il se regarda dans le miroir. Il se sentait vieux, alors qu'il n'avait que vingt-cinq ans, mais était épuisé. D'un geste rageur, il se débarrassa de la barbe qui s'était accumulé sur ses joues, ne faisant même pas attention, et se coupa.

 

Voyant le sang couler, il n'eut aucune réaction, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la blessure se refermer, et il blêmit. La magie de la Black Fairy le protégeait.

 

Il n'allait pas mourir, même s'il tentait de se tuer.

 

Il ne pouvait pas mourir.

 

Il ne pouvait plus mourir.

 

 _Oh merde_.

 

Il était vraiment en enfer, là.

 

_§§§§_

 

Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé figure humaine, il se décida à sortir, et ses pas le menèrent au Rabbit Hole. Ouais, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, mais peu importe. Il eut un sourie ironique en voyant que personne ne le regardait bizarrement, ce qui devait signifier que Fiona avait encore effacé la mémoire de presque tout le monde.

 

Il aurait pu essayer de faire quelque chose, protester, mais il avait arrêté de se battre.

 

Ça y est, la Black Fairy n'a plus aucun obstacle, sa malédiction est en place, et personne ne le sait, et Henry est presque prêt à en rire maintenant. Personne ne l'a fait avant, Regina, Pan, ou bien Zelena.

 

Elle est la première méchante à avoir gagné.

 

Ils ont perdu, de façon ferme et définitive, et Henry regarde presque malgré lui cela de loin, un sourire amusé sur le visage. C'était à prévoir, non ?

 

Son esprit était toujours noyé dans les brumes des drogues de l'asile, mais il ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi clair. Il se sentait presque bien, presque en paix et presque sain. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et il le savait.

 

Ça l'amusait.

 

Il sentait en plus de cela la magie de son arrière-grand-mère s'infiltrer en lui, peu à peu, alors que sa croyance mourrait.

 

Et il laissait faire, fatigué qu'il était de se battre. Son sens moral également se transformait, se détraquait.

 

Le petit garçon qui avait cru en la magie était bel et bien mort.

 

Ne restait qu'un adulte cynique et amer, et un peu fou aussi.

 

(A présent il comprenait l'attitude d'August. Comment continuer de croire et de se battre sans preuve ?)

 

Il commanda une bière, parce que bien évidemment, mélanger l'alcool et la drogue est une chose très raisonnable à faire ! Il n'était pas immortel non plus, mais il sentait moins le temps passer sur lui, la magie de Fiona était omniprésente dans l'air, et il la sentait qui l'envahissait.

 

Qui le protégeait, si tant est que cette foutue fée ait envie de faire cela.

 

« Hey, salut, entendit-il vers sa gauche. »

 

Distraitement, il tourna la tête, et se figea. Neal se trouvait là, le sourire aux lèvres. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de se souvenir qu'il s'agissait de son père. Qui avait son âge.

 

Littéralement, sûrement à deux ans près.

 

« Salut.

 

\- C'est toi le fils du maire, pas vrai ? »

 

NON, NON, NON, NON !

 

\- Oui, murmura-t-il.

 

Le mensonge ne lui fit presque pas mal.

 

\- Tu viens de sortir de l'hôpital psychiatrique, pas vrai ?

 

Henry eut un sourire, et, sans savoir pourquoi, Neal aussi eut envie de sourire. Cela lui plut de voir que le gamin (façon de parler), semblait moins crispé. Il ne vit pas ce qu'il y avait d'ironique et de douloureux dans le sourire de son fils.

 

Il ressentit de façon viscérale une envie profonde de le protéger, et même si il ne savait plus qu'il avait été son fils, quelque chose l'attirait vers lui. Il se sentait profondément à l'aise, et remercia intérieurement le maire de l'avoir obligé à faire cela.

 

Ce jeune inconnu était beau, et semblait comme brisé, et Neal sentit un certain intérêt pour lui, un désir flou et étrange. Il résista à la tentation de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

 

\- C'est ça ouais, fit Henry d'une voix rauque, je suis le taré.

 

\- Tu es étrange, c'est tout.

 

Le rire de Henry résonna dans le bar, moins triste, et presque joyeux. D'une joie amère, certes, mais bon. Neal ressentit une forte chaleur et un bien être l'envahir alors qu'il l'entendait. Oui, il le savait, il avait envie de prendre soin de lui.

 

Il le pensait, en plus. Henry n'était pas fou, seulement différent des autres.

 

\- Je pense que c'est un euphémisme, fit Henry, avec la même voix ironique. »

 

Il était bien là, à parler avec Neal. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé avec quelqu'un, de manière normale, sans être torturé. Il frissonna.

 

« Ca n'a pas été facile, pas vrai ? » Fit Neal, semblant s'intéresser vraiment à lui.

 

Et ça lui avait manqué ! Son père lui manquait, et même s'il ne parvenait pas à reconstruire une relation filiale avec lui, soit. Ils pourraient devenir amis, ce serait déjà cela.

 

« Je suis Neal, fit-il enfin, le fils de M. Gold. C'est la maire qui m'envoie ici, elle voulait que je te parle, que toi et moi on devienne amis. Je n'étais pas pour à la base, mais je suis ravie de l'avoir fait.

 

\- Oh, fit Henry, un peu déçu, alors tu n'es pas venu de ton plein gré ?

 

\- Oui et non. Disons que j'ai changé d'avis.

 

\- Quand ?

 

\- A l'instant, en t'écoutant parler. »

 

Neal était maudit. Cela ne signifiait pas seulement qu'il avait perdu la mémoire, mais aussi que sa personnalité avait été altéré, qu'il n'était pas lui, pas celui qu'il était en temps normal. Et Henry en avait conscience, son père était plus jeune, moins amer et un peu plus joyeux aussi.

 

Il le dévorait du regard, et Henry faillit se sentir un peu gêné : sauf qu'il voulait tellement avoir l'attention de _quelqu'un_ qu'il ne s'en soucia pas. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il avait tué Archie, _pour qu'on le remarque_. Pour hurler sa détresse, sa solitude, et sa peur de sombrer définitivement.

 

Échec total, bien sûr.

 

Ils discutèrent un temps, Henry parvenant à reprendre un peu ses esprits, se sentant beaucoup mieux, en paix. Presque heureux. L'alcool l'aidait un peu, de manière malsaine, et au bout de quelques heures, ils se retrouvèrent presque comme deux vieux amis.

 

C'était étrange pour Henry, mais à cet instant, il ne voyait plus Neal comme son père, ses repères se brouillaient, il était perdu, et Neal était le seul à lequel il pouvait se raccrocher. Alors il le fit, bien sûr.

 

Ignorant les plans de sa mère adoptive, qui les observait, et qui se décida à intervenir.

 

La magie était sa meilleure amie, c'était certain.

 

Neal ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, du moins pas à l'instant, mais le fait est qu'il sentit son corps se rapprocher insensiblement de celui d'Henry.

 

Tout cela sembla très obscur à Henry qui, finalement, reprit ses esprits en comprenant plus ou moins ce qu'il se passait. Ils étaient proches. Vraiment trop. Son père (non, ce n'était pas son père. Ou plutôt si, bien sûr que si) agissait bizarrement, une étrange lueur dans le regard.

 

Il n'était pas lui-même, pas complètement, et cela fit peur au jeune homme. Il analyserait cela plus tard, mais il décida aussitôt de prendre la fuite, même si son corps disait non.

 

Oui, la frustration touchait _aussi_ les fous.

 

_§§§§_

 

Une fois dans sa chambre, il put se calmer. L'esprit plus clair malgré l'alcool, il put mettre des mots sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

 

Son père avait essayé de le draguer.

 

De manière pas subtile, ni normale, mais oui, il avait _essayé de le draguer_. Sans savoir qui il était, et alors que Henry lui-même ne le savait plus.

 

Il y avait pire. Son corps avait répondu. Si son esprit et sa mémoire se rappelaient de qui était Neal, son corps, lui, l'avait oublié.

 

Et le corps en question, ce sale traître, avait été très réceptif aux avances de Neal.

 

 _Putain_ _de_ _merde_.

 

Il entendit alors un rire résonner et, saisi d'un doute, se dirigea vers un miroir. Il y vit sa mère adoptive, riant, ravie. Il la fusilla du regard.

 

« C'est toi qui a fait cela, pas vrai ?

 

\- Exact, oui. C'était drôle, non ?

 

\- Pourquoi ?

 

\- Pour te faire plaisir mon chéri ! Pour que tu sois _heureux_  !

 

\- Tu te fiches de moi !

 

\- Non. Je fais attention à ton bien être, et je pense que tu peux te sentir bien avec le fils de Gold.

 

\- C'est mon père, bordel !

 

\- Plus maintenant. Je te l'assure, vous iriez bien ensemble…

 

Henry eut un air de dégoût sur le visage.

 

\- Je vais pas coucher avec mon _père_. Je m'appelle pas Œdipe, merde !

 

\- Œdipe était supposé coucher avec sa mère, si je ne me trompe… Enfin, si ça t'intéresse, fit-elle avec un regard évocateur. »

 

Henry la regarda avec stupeur. Est-ce qu'ils étaient tous fous dans cette famille ?

 

Neal marchait dans la rue, un peu dégrisé.

 

Il n'était pas aveugle, et avait bien vu que son approche… n'avait été ni subtile ni bonne. N'ayant pas conscience que ses pensées ne lui venaient pas de son esprit mais de quelqu'un d'autre, il déprimait.

 

Prêt à laisser tomber, peut-être par un dernier sursaut de lucidité, il ne vit pas une ombre s'approcher de lui, en silence.

 

C'était Fiona.

 

« Bonsoir Neal. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

 

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, et lui adressa un sourire triste. Il aimait bien le maire, en fin de compte. Elle faisait un travail complexe, tout en tentant de gérer son fils ce qui n'était pas simple. Vraiment, il l'appréciait assez, aidé en cela par les sorts de la fée, qui modifiaient les perceptions de tous. Et par ailleurs il serait donc plus réceptif à ses suggestions.

 

« Bonsoir madame le Maire. Si on veut oui, plus ou moins.

 

\- Ça a à voir avec mon fils, pas vrai ? »

 

Il la regarda avec surprise.

 

« C'est exact oui… mais comment…

 

\- Je m'en suis doutée facilement, à cause de ta tête. Le fait est que tu devais le rencontrer ce soir. Où était-il ?

 

\- Au _Rabbit_ _Hole_. »

 

Il crut qu'elle allait blâmer son fils pour cela, mais son regard se fit chargé d'émotion, d'une certaine joie, crut-il.

 

« C'est bien, murmura-t-elle, il commence déjà à sortir.

 

\- Votre fils est quelqu'un de très agréable ; j'avais presque l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Comme si nous étions… connectés. »

 

Il la vit se raidir, mais ce ne fut qu'un moment, et il crut avoir rêvé, surtout en voyant le sourire éclatant de la mère adoptive d'Henry.

 

« J'en suis heureuse… je suis contente que tu sois si rapidement devenu ami avec Henry. Il n'est pas un garçon très facile, fit-elle avec un certain regret. »

 

Et une forme de culpabilité, reconnut Neal. Il sourit.

 

« Ne vous en faîtes pas, la rassura-t-il, je vais l'aider à s'en sortir. Je suis sûr que je peux le faire. »

 

Et il y croyait, de toutes ses forces. Pas seulement pour Fiona, Henry, mais pour lui-même. Il le voulait, c'était certain.

 

Le sourire de Fiona se fit satisfait, un peu trop sans doute.

 

« Je n'en ai jamais douté, dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse. »

 

Neal ne sentit pas l'emprise de la fée se resserrer sur lui.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Mais je suppose que tout ne s'est pas bien passé, si je ne me trompe. »

 

La sollicitude de Fiona l'étonnait, et, sans savoir pourquoi, Neal ressentit un regain de confiance monter en lui.

 

« C'est exact, concéda-t-il, un peu mal à l'aise de parler de cela avec le maire. Disons que… je lui ai fait des avances, et que je n'ai pas été subtile. Je devrais sûrement laisser tomber, fit-il avec gêne, et avec un rire faussement joyeux.

 

\- Non ! »

 

Neal sursauta sous la violence de la réponse, et fronça les sourcils.

 

Qu'est-ce que…

 

La maire se reprit.

 

« Je veux dire… tu n'es pas obligé. Cela pourrait être bien, pour Henry, de parler avec d'autres personnes, et de construire une relation. Avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je sais bien que vous ne vous connaissez pas beaucoup, mais…

 

\- Cela ne me dérange pas. Je peux… je peux essayer, confia-t-il. »

 

Fiona posa sa main sur son épaule.

 

« Je t'encourage à le faire, fit-elle à celui qui était autrefois son petit-fils. »

 

Et elle le laissa donc, seul, ayant allumé quelque chose en lui, un feu, un désir, un besoin, quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Quelque chose qu'elle voulait qu'il explore.

 

Cette fois, la fée laissa son sourire mauvais et vicieux s'installer sur son visage.

 

Se sentant de bonne humeur, elle se dirigea vers la cellule de Blue, pour leur « séance » quotidienne.

 

Oh, comme elle allait s'amuser !

 

Si cette nuit, Neal et la fée dormirent très bien, ce ne fut pas le cas de Henry.

 

Ou plutôt si, il dormit trop bien.

 

Et c'était un problème ; que ce soit par les tentatives de Neal ou les évocations de Fiona, quelque chose s'était éveillé en lui.

 

Ses rêves furent peuplés de cela, et à son réveil, il se sentit mal.

 

Et il se jura presque malgré lui de s'éloigner de son père. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire, mais il refusait de franchir la ligne rouge. Il aurait pu le faire, tout les changements de Fiona l'y autorisaient.

 

Mais non. Tout simplement non.

 

Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Son esprit s'y refusait, tentant de lutter, sans succès, contre son envie de se rapprocher de son père. Par tout les moyens.

 

Il poussa un gémissement de désespoir et de frustration.

 

Comment il allait se sortir de là sans souffrir au juste ?

 

_§§§§_

 

Il continuait de prendre ses médicaments. Déjà parce qu'il était un putain de drogué, mais aussi parce que cela faisait partie du contrat. Il ne restait dehors que si il acceptait de faire cela, sinon, il rentrait. Et il _refusait_ de rentrer.

 

Cela ne l'aidait pas, vraiment pas, et il le savait.

 

Encore une fois, il se voyait sombrer, sans rien faire, riant.

 

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, il se rapprocha de son père, ne parvenant pas à s'éloigner de lui, ne résistant pas. Ils ne parlèrent pas de ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était trop gênant, et pendant un temps, Henry crut qu'il pourrait s'en sortir.

 

C'était sans compter sur l'acharnement de la Black Fairy à le faire accepter son destin, et le fait qu'Henry avait désespérément envie de sombrer.

 

Neal n'était pas son père, ne l'était plus, mais cela n'empêchait pas Henry de tenir à lui, de vouloir être près de lui, de _l'aimer_. Mais cet amour n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait pu être auparavant. Et cela le terrifiait, parce qu'il ne se reconnaissait plus.

 

Il se perdait de plus en plus dans ses propres désirs, ne sachant plus quoi faire, prêt à s'abandonner, voulant s'abandonner, se raccrochant au peu de moralité qui lui restait.

 

Tout s'écroula une première fois quelques semaines après leur première rencontre.

 

C'était lors d'une soirée, au Rabbit Hole, encore, bien sûr. Henry y était, avec Neal, et le mélange alcool-drogue de Henry lui faisait voir les choses différemment. Son esprit était brouillé, chose qu'il faisait volontairement. Il avait abandonné, pour ce soir du moins, toute sa moralité, toute sa croyance.

 

Il se sentait bien, merveilleusement bien, se demandant même pourquoi il s'était jamais senti mal. Il n'était pas seul, fou, il l'était, c'était vrai.

 

Et alors ?

 

Henry voyait bien qu'il n'était pas cohérent, il éclatait de rire toutes les deux secondes, ne cessait de sourire, et se sentait brûler. L'alcool sans doute. Ou le regard de Neal, peut-être.

 

Tout cela allait trop loin, il le sentait, mais il s'en foutait. Ils dansaient ensemble, de manière absurde , mais ça aussi il s'en foutait.

 

Il se foutait de tout.

 

Sauf de son père.

 

Qui n'était pas son père.

 

Qui l'avait été.

 

Mais ce n'était plus le cas…

 

Bref…

 

Oh, et puis merde, que Fiona aille se faire foutre !

 

Que la malédiction, la magie et ces contes de fées à la con aussi.

 

Pour la première fois, dans les bras de Neal, Henry cessa de croire aux contes de fée.

 

Il ne se sentit jamais aussi bien qu'à cet instant, et ce, pour la première fois depuis onze ans.

 

De ce fait, quand Neal posa pour la première fois ses lèvres sur les siennes, il n'eut aucune réaction.

 

Cela n'arriva que plus tard.

 

_§§§§_

 

Ok. tout ça était bizarre. Le mot bizarre ne suffisait même plus, c'était… troublant.

 

Mais pas désagréable.

 

Son cerveau finit par se réveiller au bout d'un moment, avec beaucoup de difficultés.

 

Sans doute parce qu'il aurait voulu ne pas se réveiller. Ne pas se souvenir.

 

Ne pas savoir que le type qu'il était actuellement en train d'embrasser avait été son père.

 

(Ouais, il parlait au passé, il ne pouvait plus nier que ce n'était plus le cas.)

 

Il était figé, ne sachant comment se comporter, mais la sensation était si douce et agréable, et _bordel_ , il en avait tellement besoin qu'il ne se posa plus de question.

 

Il répondit au baiser, bien évidemment.

 

Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

 

Il ne _voulait_ rien faire d'autre.

 

Alors il s'accrocha au cou de son père, et approfondit le baiser avec délice.

 

Son esprit se déconnecta complètement à cet instant.

 

 _Oh et puis merde_.

 

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite les emporta au-delà de beaucoup de choses.

 

Le réveil fut ensuite très douloureux.

 

Pour Henry en fait. Quand il se retrouva dans le même lit qu'un jeune homme de son âge, il se sentit très confus. Un peu perturbé, mais globalement satisfait. Nu, aussi, mais bon, est-il besoin de le préciser ?

 

Et il se réveilla, d'un seul coup. Sans aucun effet secondaire de ce qu'il avait pris (vive la magie !), sous le choc et désemparé.

 

Il avait couché avec son père.

 

Bordel de bordel de Dieu, il _avait couché avec son père_.

 

Qui ne l'était plus.

 

Et le pire ?

 

Non pas seulement qu'il avait adoré ça.

 

Il en voulait encore.

 

 _Bordel_ _de_ _merde_.

 

(Oui, Henry lui aussi était mélodramatique.)

 

Il regarda le jeune homme à côté de lui, et rougit. Il n'avait strictement rien oublié, bien sûr, ça aurait été trop beau. Se faisant saisir par le remord, la culpabilité et d'autres jolies petites choses désagréables, il sentit à l'instant un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et il se raidit.

 

Neal dormait toujours, et se colla contre lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

 

Et merde.

 

Son père était vraiment beaucoup trop adorable.

 

 _Ce n'est plus ton père_.

 

L'idée commençait vraiment à lui plaire.

 

Alors, il se dit que pour un temps, pour _quelques_ _heures_ , il pouvait se laisser aller, et se réfugia dans ses bras.

 

 _Juste un moment, d'accord_?

 

Un fois ce moment terminé, il posa un léger baiser sur le front de Neal, et, un peu nauséeux, il partit.

 

Il n'aurait pas dû faire cela, même si ça avait été génial, c'était mal, et en plus, cela aiderait la Black Fairy à gagner.

 

Et vu comment elle l'avait fait souffrir, il le refusait.

 

Il était la dernière résistance de cette ville, seul contre tous, et il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir d'abandonner.

 

Hors de question qu'il le fasse, qu'il retourne dans les bras de son père, cela n'arriverait plus.

 

Henry ne savait pas ce que sa mère adoptive voulait, mais il ferait tout pour qu'elle ne l'ait jamais.

 

Jamais.

 

Même si son corps et son esprit brûlaient de retourner dans les bras de Neal.

 

_§§§§_

 

« C'est non, Neal.

 

\- Pourquoi ?

 

\- J'ai mes raisons, d'accord ? »

 

L'autre jeune homme soupira, un air peiné sur le visage. Henry se crispa. Il détestait la magie maintenant ; c'était elle qui faisait tout cela, il le savait, et se battre contre ça serait compliqué. Elle brouillait tout, modifiait tout, ses repères, sa moralité, ce qu'il voulait.

 

Il résistait, presque en vain.

 

Surtout qu'il ne le voulait pas, et Neal ne l'y aidait pas.

 

Les deux jeunes gens se trouvaient dans la boutique de Gold, où, comme par hasard, se trouvait toute sa famille à ce moment, venus voir Gold.

 

(Le hasard avait pour nom Fiona, selon Henry.)

 

Neal leva les yeux au ciel. Il voulait commencer une relation avec Henry, _construire_ quelque chose, il en avait besoin sans savoir pourquoi. Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre cela, ne le voulait pas.

 

Il ne comprenait pas le refus du jeune homme, celui-ci n'avait aucune raison de le faire, ce n'était pas comme si il n'était pas intéressé par lui ! Selon Fiona, et même Neal lui-même, il l'était.

 

Voyant que l'autre ne céderait pas, et constatant que sa belle-mère passait par là, il dit d'une voix forte :

 

« Tu vas au moins rester dîner avec nous ce soir, pas vrai ? »

 

Belle hocha la tête face à cette proposition, souriante, tout à fait pour cette décision. Henry hésita, et sentit sa conviction vaciller, ne voyant pas le sourire de Neal.

 

Ce dernier savait que face à la famille de Neal, il avait du mal à rester objectif, et à dire non. Oui, c'était fourbe, mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

 

Henry soupira.

 

« D'accord. »

 

Le sourire beaucoup trop éclatant de Neal lui fit presque mal.

 

Que faisait-il ?

 

La réponse était simple.

 

Il était en train de se perdre.

 

Mais après tant de souffrances, n'y avait-il pas droit ?

 

_§§§§_

 

Le dîner fut très agréable, mais aussi assez étrange, comme la vie de Henry en général, et si il en profita, il resta quant même assez tendu.

 

Surtout en se rendant compte d'une chose. L'attitude de Belle, assez surprenante, qu'il mit du temps à comprendre.

 

Et il faillit soupirer de désespoir et de dépit.

 

Elle _approuvait_. Elle approuvait cette foutue relation.

 

Elle approuvait le fait qu'Henry puisse sortir avec son père.

 

 _Ce n'est pas mon père_.

 

Elle acceptait cela, et cela ne rendait que plus difficile le choix que Henry devait faire.

 

Alors oui, ne blâmez pas Henry si l'idée que cela puisse arriver _raisonnablement_ s'installa peu à peu dans son esprit.

 

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, Fiona harcela Henry, le poussant de plus en plus à la faute, encore une fois. Les arguments qu'elle lui adressa furent très bon, et il avait de plus en plus envie de céder.

 

Le fait qu'il aimait déjà Neal, que lutter était inutile, que ce n'était pas mauvais ou malsain, car ce n'était plus son père qu'il voulait dans son lit. Qu'il lui suffisait d'accepter d'oublier tout cela, de céder, de ne plus savoir.

 

Et il voulait cela, tellement, tellement fort !

 

Son père n'aidait pas du tout, lui courant après lui aussi, et Henry ne parvenait plus à s'en passer, tout cela se brouillait encore plus dans sa tête, et il ne trouvait plus cela malsain.

 

Et quant bien même, il n'en avait plus rien à faire !

 

De plus en plus cynique, il embraya un jour sur les contes (maintenant plus personne en ville ne se souvenait de son ancienne folie), sur un en particulier.

 

 _Peau_ _d’Âne_.

 

Je suis sûre que vous ne l'aviez pas vu venir…

 

« Il se passe quoi dans ce conte ? »

 

Face à la perche que Neal lui tendait, Henry eut un sourire cynique.

 

« Une princesse fuit son père et son palais parce que ce dernier veut l'épouser. Tu vois le genre… »

 

Neal grimaça.

 

« Ouais, assez. »

 

Henry sourit encore.

 

 _C'est ce que toi et moi on vit_.

 

_Et tu sais quoi ?_

 

_Je m'en fous…_

 

_§§§§_

 

Il finit par céder. Neal lui manquait trop, son corps hurlait de désespoir, son désir était là, de plus en plus grand et impossible à contrôler.

 

Il ne savait plus si cela venait vraiment de lui, ou de Fiona, son esprit, bien que n'étant plus drogué, se perdait encore et encore (à moins qu'il ne ce soit perdu depuis longtemps), et voulait se perdre.

 

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne se battait plus, si ce n'est par réflexe et orgueil, contre sa mère adoptive. Il avait décidé d'oublier sa famille disparue, les mondes morts, l'existence de la magie.

 

Et ce soir-là, il s'abandonna. Se jeta dans les bras de Neal, soupirant de soulagement en sentant son corps contre le sien, cessant de se battre, enfin, et pour une fois, il savoura ce qu'il vivait.

 

Au cours de la nuit, se laissant emporter par le plaisir, après avoir été pris par la douleur pendant des années, il décida volontairement d'oublier.

 

 _Ce n'est plus mon père_.

 

Plus les vas-et-vient s'accéléraient, et plus il se perdait.

 

 _Ce n'est plus mon père_.

 

Il se sentait bien, tellement bien, euphorique même, ne hurlant plus de douleur, se sentant enfin en sécurité, _aimé,_ ce qui n'avait pas été le cas depuis des années.

 

Henry perdait ses mains le long du corps de Neal, s'y perdant lui-même, avec plaisir.

 

Et il fit son choix.

 

 _Ce n'est plus mon père_.

 

Il hurla.

 

Fiona eut un immense sourire.

 

La victoire était proche.

 

Lors des semaines suivantes, Henry et Neal entretinrent une relation amoureuse aux yeux de tous, et ceux de Fiona, ravie de cela. Neal faisait sans le savoir basculer son ancien fils de l'autre côté, qui sentait son esprit de plus en plus sain, manipulé par la magie de Fiona.

 

Et il l'acceptait. Même si sa nature se rebellait contre cela, même s'il voulait continuer à se battre, il ne le faisait plus, ne le voulait plus. Onze ans. Onze ans qu'il se battait, n'importe qui d'autre aurait abandonné depuis longtemps. Il le faisait maintenant.

 

Alors oui, il se plongeait dans cette relation, sans oublier la famille qu'il y avait gagné.

 

Il était _heureux_ , même si une partie de lui se rebellait toujours, il était près à arrêter de combattre.

 

Ce fut ce jour-là que Fiona vint le voir. Il était au lit, encore nu, alors que Neal lui, était partit. Fiona posa son regard sur lui, le dévorant, un peu comme Neal. Son ancien arrière-petit-fils l'intéressait beaucoup, elle aussi, et elle se dit que son petit-fils avait de la chance.

 

Henry eut un air las.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Fiona ? Demanda-t-il, en se souciant pas qu'elle le regarde.

 

À force, il avait arrêter de s'opposer aux désirs des autres.

 

\- Te parler. Te demander si oui ou non tu étais content de ta vie.

 

Il la foudroya du regard. Elle était remarquablement bien habillée, avec une tenue mélangeant le style des fées avec celui de Regina.

 

 _Qui_?

 

\- Non. Mon esprit va toujours mal, et je me souviens de tout. Je n'abandonnerais pas.

 

Ce n'était pas comme autrefois. Comme quand Emma était vivante, ou même après. Henry parlait dans le vide, et ils le savaient tout deux.

 

Fiona eut un sourire de prédateur et vicieux. Elle se rapprocha de lui, doucement, sans se presser. Sa main se posa sur sa joue.

 

« Dis-moi Henry, fit-elle dans un souffle, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

 

Soudainement, Henry éclata en sanglots. Il n'en pouvait plus, ne voulait plus se battre.

 

\- Je veux oublier, confessa-t-il enfin, je veux juste oublier. »

 

Il aurait voulu encore affronter sa mère adoptive, avec force et courage, mais soyons honnêtes, il n'avait plus assez de forces pour le faire.

 

Sa mère l'attira contre lui, le collant contre elle, le berçant doucement, cachant son sourire victorieux.

 

Elle était proche, tellement proche…

 

« Chut… murmura-t-elle, tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Tu n'as plus à te battre, tu as juste à t'abandonner à ta chère maman.

 

Henry ne la repoussa pas. Sa voix était douce, et il avait envie de continuer de l'écouter. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, explorant peu à peu son corps (toujours nu), sans qu'il dise quoi que ce soit contre cela.

 

Il eut un soupir de soulagement. Enfin ! Enfin il oublierait, ne souffrirait plus jamais.

 

Tout se passerait bien, désormais.

 

Neal et Fiona allaient prendre soin de lui, et faire disparaître toutes ces histoires.

 

Et il ne chercherait plus à lutter.

 

Fiona sourit en le voyant s'abandonner complètement.

 

« Et si nous scellions notre pacte ? Susurra-t-elle, copiant un peu Cora, avant d'embrasser Henry par surprise. »

 

Ce dernier répondit au baiser, oubliant le côté anciennement et légitimement incestueux de la chose, oubliant le fait qu'elle était plus vieille que lui (pas tant que cela, pas physiquement du moins, ne vieillissant plus depuis des siècles), oubliant sa monstruosité.

 

Oubliant tout, sauf son plaisir, oubliant qu'il ne devait pas faire cela, oubliant son devoir vis-à-vis de sa famille.

 

Perdant toute moralité.

 

Ce fut lui qui l'attira vers le lit, ce à quoi elle répondit aussitôt, et, alors qu'ils se perdaient l'un dans l'autre, il se perdit lui-même.

 

(Couchant par ailleurs avec sa mère, d'un certain point de vue.)

 

Quand elle eut finalement été assez satisfaite, elle s'en alla, le laissant seul, se décidant à laisser la place à Neal et, quand celui-ci fut là, c'est _là_ que le jeune homme se perdit enfin, définitivement.

 

Les deux jeunes gens couchèrent ensembles, sans honte du côté de Henry, qui, envahi par le plaisir, oubliait peu à peu tout ce qu'il aurait dû se rappeler.

 

« Neal… finit-il par gémir, perdu. »

 

Oui, Neal. Juste lui, et personne d'autre.

 

Pas son père.

 

 _Les contes de fées ne sont que des histoires_.

 

Et une dernière fois, juste une dernière fois, il y pensa, et sourit.

 

Il gémit de plus belle, ne s'attachant plus qu'à cette version là de l'histoire, ne voulant pas en changer, d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu être différent ?

 

Une nouvelle fois, il hurla.

 

 _Les contes de fées ne sont que des histoires_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ND'A : Désolée pour ça… j'espère que ce n'était pas trop horrible. Je pense que c'est la dernière fois que je ferais cela, c'était vraiment… bizarre. Je suis pas habituée à écrire de l'inceste (même si cela ne l'est pas vraiment). Mais bon, ça s'incorporait bien avec l'histoire, donc… voilà.


End file.
